Mew mew meow: Momoko's POV
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: This is a sequel to Mew mew meow.Want your character in here?Well You can!Read inside for details!NO FLAMING!


Me: Hello! This is a sequel to my other story 'Mew Mew Meow' . A lot of people did NOT want it to end, So I made this sequel to cheer some up! And I was bored. If you are new to this,Then please, Read my other story, you will get it more. I'm going to accept 3 more Mews from everyone, So come quick. If you keep complimenting me, and there already is 3 mew mews, I might include yours. If you stop talking to me, Your character will come in less and less. Don't get mad at pairings! This is my story, and I choose. Have a problem, I'm sorry for being rude, but I'll ignore it. There WILL be crossovers,and other things in this! Well, On with the story! Enjoy! Oh, And my character Momoko is narrating the story.

Its been 3 years, I was a mew mew named Mew Peach. Little did I know I was going to have all this going on when I got back from something. What, you ask? I'll tell you the story.

I walked into a small pink cafe. I smiled, " Anyone here? " I looked around,remembering when I was twelve. Now, I am 15, and missing everything, and everyone. I gasped, Is that?!

"Hello, Mew Peach. Nice to see you here. " Said the creator of the Mew project himself, Ryou.

" Ryou? It's good to be back. Where's everyone else?"I said, Surprised.

"They all had to go. I started a new project. You are the leader."Ryou said to me.

"M-M-Me?" I replied, unable to speak normally.

" Yes,There are a few more mews. "

"So, I'm going to start all over?"

" Yes.You still have your Pendent?"

" Hai. "

"Then-" He got interrupted by a very afraid looking Keiichirou.

"R-Ryou!The aliens are back!" He said.

"Momoko! Now! GO!" I nodded,And ran out. As I ran I thought to myself,' Their back already? I'm a bit nervous. Why are they here?!'

Kishu smiled,"The mews are gone, I might miss my Neko.Oh well, Lets see. We got some bait." He looked down at a brown curly-haired girl. He smirked," And to think if I didn't do this, This little girl would have become a mew."

"Halt!" Said my voice.

Kishu said, "It cant be." He looked up at me, " well, If it isnt my little koneko-chan."

"Kish! Back away from the girl."I said, jumping down. I posed, "miss me?"

He smirked, " Not going to happen." I twitched, then attacked him, " ribbon Peach blush!"

The girl started to wake up, her dark aqua eyes looked at the both of us, "hm?" Her voice was very cute.

Kishu retreated,Not wanting to get in any more trouble(Too late..).

The girl said,"who are you?"

"my name is Mew Peach,Yours?"i asked.

"Jessica...call me Lulu."She smiled at me.

I didnt know why, but I knew I'll see this girl again. I smiled back, and jumped away.

At the cafe Ryou sighed at me, "That girl... She. Never mind.."

I glared, "WHAT?!"

"Nothing," This got me angry.

"What do you mean 'nothing' ?!? There must be something."

"Okay, okay. That girl is one of the new mews."I ran after I heard that. I had to find Lulu before Kish.

Lulu laid on her bed. She was tired, but very paranoid. Her moms voice came, "Lulu! You have company!" She got up, and walked to me. She smiled, "Its you."I looked at her,She looked more afraid then before.

"You okay?"

"yeah... "She nodded, "Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you. Come over here." I walked over to her room ad closed the door.

"What is it?"She asked me.

"um... You know about the Mews, right?"

"yes."

"Well...Our new member...Is you."

"M-M-M-M-Me?"

"yes, calm yourself."

"You just told me Im a mew mew!Thats true?"

"yes."

"Okay... I guess I can give it a shot... But I'm really shook up,so I'm going to be very paranoid."

"thats okay."

The next day we were at the cafe.It seemed too easy,Why did this sound like Its going to get harder?Her outfit was cute,It was baby blue,and pink, with green edges.I said,"that looks good on you."

She smiled,"Yeah"She seemed happier than before.

Ryou said,"Girls!The aliens are here again."

"AND HES CALM!!!!??!!"I yelled.

"wow,My first battle."Lulu said.

We transformed. Her outfit was a black cami, black shorts, a lot of fishnets, and black flats. I learned she likes the color black. She smiled at me,"Common!"

I nodded. And jumped up,waiting for a good moment to scare the aliens... well... all but pai. I notice a huge kinema anima, and jumped in," Hey boys!Miss me?"

Kishu smiled,"I knew you would come,neko-chan."

Lulu fell down the tree,"I'm okay..."

Tart laughed,"Thats the new mew?"

Lulu got up,"yeah, you twerp! Ribbon Candy spash!" She winked. It pushed Tart to a tree.

He whined,"Hey!! thats not fair!!! I'm leaving." He transported away.

Kish and Pai sighed, so did I. That alien was very odd... they all were.

Lulu giggled, "Aren't we fighting?" That reminded the three of us.

I smirked, "yes. Bye, bye Kish!"I hit him, and It was very fun!

Pai sighed,"Why dont we fight another time,you girls can take care of the kinema anima Kish sent out."He teleported along with Kish.That was just a few days though.

Me:Sorry if that was short...I worked 2 days on that.Anyway,Enjoy!Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
